Bigg Boss (Hindi season 9)
| end = | hm1 = Prince | hm1-enter = Day 1 | hm1-exit = Day 104 | hm1-stat = winner | hm2 = Rishabh | hm2-enter = Day 22 | hm2-exit = Day 104 | hm2-stat = runner | hm3 = Mandana | hm3-enter = Day 1 | hm3-exit = Day 104 | hm3-stat = 3 | hm4 = Varun | hm4-enter = Day 1 | hm4-exit = Day 104 | hm4-stat = 4 | hm5 = Rochelle | hm5-enter = Day 1 | hm5-exit = Day 104 | hm5-stat = 5 | hm6 = Keith | hm6-enter = Day 1 Day 48 | hm6-exit = Day 26 Day 101 | hm6-stat = evic | hm7 = Priya | hm7-enter = Day 42 | hm7-exit = Day 98 | hm7-stat = evic | hm8 = Aaliya | hm8-enter = Day 16 | hm8-exit = Day 96 | hm8-stat = evic | hm9 = Roshni | hm9-enter = Day 1 | hm9-exit = Day 93 | hm9-stat = eject | hm10 = Kishwer | hm10-enter = Day 1 | hm10-exit = Day 89 | hm10-stat = walk | hm11 = Suyyash | hm11-enter = Day 1 | hm11-exit = Day 83 | hm11-stat = evic | hm12 = Nora | hm12-enter = Day 58 | hm12-exit = Day 83 | hm12-stat = evic | hm13 = Gizele | hm13-enter = Day 58 | hm13-exit = Day 77 | hm13-stat = evic | hm14 = Sanaya | hm14-enter = Day 1 | hm14-exit = Day 77 | hm14-stat = evic | hm15 = Arjun | hm15-enter = Day 36 | hm15-exit = Day 66 | hm15-stat = evic | hm16 = Kanwaljit | hm16-enter = Day 40 | hm16-exit = Day 63 | hm16-stat = evic | hm17 = Digangana | hm17-enter = Day 1 | hm17-exit = Day 57 | hm17-stat = evic | hm18 = Rimi | hm18-enter = Day 1 | hm18-exit = Day 51 | hm18-stat = evic | hm19 = Arshina | hm19-enter = Day 40 | hm19-exit = Day 45 | hm19-stat = evic | hm20 = Aman | hm20-enter = Day 1 | hm20-exit = Day 42 | hm20-stat = evic | hm21 = Puneet | hm21-enter = Day 25 | hm21-exit = Day 35 | hm21-stat = evic | hm22 = Sadia | hm22-enter = Day 1 | hm22-exit = Day 31 | hm22-stat = walk | hm23 = Yuvika | hm23-enter = Day 1 | hm23-exit = Day 28 | hm23-stat = evic | hm24 = Vikas | hm24-enter = Day 1 | hm24-exit = Day 21 | hm24-stat = evic | hm25 = Arvind | hm25-enter = Day 1 | hm25-exit = Day 20 | hm25-stat = evic | hm26 = Roopal | hm26-enter = Day 1 | hm26-exit = Day 14 | hm26-stat = evic | hm27 = Avantika | hm27-enter = Day 1 | hm27-exit = Day 12 | hm27-stat = evic | hm28 = Ankit | hm28-enter = Day 1 | hm28-exit = Day 7 | hm28-stat = evic | legendnom = Nominated | legendwalk = Walked | legendevic = Evicted | legendwinner = Winner | legendrunner = 1st Runner Up | legend3 = 2nd Runner Up | legend4 = 3rd Runner Up | legend5 = 4th Runner Up | legend6 = | legend7 = Guest | legend8 = }}Bigg Boss 9, also known as Bigg Boss: Double Trouble, (stylized as Bigg Boss: Nau), was the ninth season of the Indian reality TV series Bigg Boss that premiered on 11 October 2015 on Colors TV. Salman Khan returned to host the ninth season. The series was won by television personality Prince Narula. Production House theme The house theme mainly focuses on aesthetics to adapt to the underlying premiere twist for the ninth season which revolves around the housemates entering the house in pairs rather than as individual housemates. The house sections are replicated to depict places in history and around the globe. The exterior of the house is crafted to recreate the Garden of Eden. It features a fortune teller machine and a wide canopy. The kitchen contains most of its sculptural and art pieces from the architecture of Santorini while the bathroom area follows a glitzy Las Vegas theme. The bathroom walls are lined with mirrors and most of the furniture is crimson. The bedroom contains all double bed and the confession room is situated between the kitchen and the living area as with every series since 2011, featuring a royal themed chair. The housemate wall has been installed for the first time in house with the LED screens to keep track of housemates' status. Housemates The participants in the order of appearance and entered in house are: ;Original Entrants * Digangana Suryavanshi - TV Actress. She is well known for her role of Veera in the show ''Ek Veer Ki Ardaas...Veera. * Prince Narula - Reality Star. Prince was the winner of MTV Roadies 12 and winner of MTV Splitsvilla 8. * Roopal Tyagi - TV Actress. She is best known for a role of Gunjan in the show Sapne Suhane Ladakpan Ke and was last seen in Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa Reloaded * Kishwar Merchant - TV Actress. She is mainly known for her portrayal of negative roles. She appeared in the television series Hip Hip Hooray in 1999. * Suyyash Rai - TV Actor, Singer. Suyyash has been a part of many shows. He met Kishwar on the sets of show Pyaar Kii Ye Ek Kahaani. * Aman Verma - TV Actor. Aman has appeared in Ekta's show Kyunki Saas Bhi Kabhi Bahu Thi * Rimi Sen - Film Actress. She was seen in the film Golmaal. * Yuvika Chaudhary - Actress. She appeared in the reality show India's Best Cinestars Ki Khoj and film Om Shanti Om * Vikas Bhalla - Actor, Singer. He was last seen in the popular show Uttaran playing Veer. He sung the song 'Po Po' from the film Son Of Sardaar. * Mandana Karimi - Iranian Film Actress, Model. Mandana appeared in films like Roy and Main Aur Charles. * Rochelle Rao - Model. She won Miss India in 2012. She appeared in reality shows like Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi and Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa * Ankit Gera - TV Actor. He appeared in shows like Mann Kee Awaaz Pratigya and Sapne Suhane Ladakpan Ke. * Keith Sequeira - Actor, Model. He appeared in TV shows like Dekho Magar Pyaar Se, Diya Aur Baati Hum and Doli Armaano Ki and appeared in film Calendar Girls * Arvind Vegda - Singer. He sung the song 'Bhai Bhai' in the film Goliyon Ki Raasleela Ram-Leela. ;Wild Card entries * Rishabh Sinha - TV Actor. He appeared in the popular series Qubool Hai and reality show MTV Splitsvilla * Puneet Vashist - Actor. He was last seen in Colors show Shastri Sisters. * Kawaljeet Singh - Fashion Designer. * Priya Malik - Teacher. She was a contestant on Big Brother Australia * Nora Fatehi - Model, Actress. She debuted with the film Roar: Tigers of the Sundarbans * Gizele Thakral - Model, Actress. She appeared in reality shows Survivor India and Welcome – Baazi Mehmaan Nawazi Ki. Nomination table ::The '''colors' are used to denote the pairs used for nomination in week 1 & 2. They are not necessarily associated to a certain pair.'' : indicates that the Housemate was directly nominated for eviction. : indicates that the Housemate was immune prior to nominations. : indicates the winner. Nomination notes * Housemates entered the house in seven pairs. Each pair nominated another pair with consensus when called into the confession room. Vote against a pair added one vote against each individual in the respective pair. Housemates therefore faced eviction individually. * Pairings were revised prior to this week's nominations. * Each pair had to nominate two pairs for eviction. After nominations, the pairs with the most votes were revealed. Each of those pairs had to then decide among themselves which one of them would voluntarily put themselves up for eviction saving the other. References External links * Category:Colors (TV channel) series 9 Category:2015 Indian television seasons